This invention relates to a method of and a means for permitting a flow of hydrocarbonaceous material to pass an electrically insulated conductor susceptible to an accumulation of an amount of electrical charge associable with a contact between the flow and the conductor. This invention, more particularly, relates to an improvement in such method and means.
Semi conductive materials such as plastic semi conductors are known. They have known antistatic properties. In this invention, however, a semi conductor prevents accumulation of an amount of electrical charge on an insulated conductive body. The insulated conductive body otherwise accumulates a higher amount of electrical charge due to contact with a flow of hydrocarbonaceous material past the body.